


snapshots

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gen, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots throughout Robert and Aaron's life with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first words

**Nine Months Old**  
  
Aaron leaned against the door frame, watching as Robert sat on the couch with Nanci sitting on his lap. He was mouthing words to her, trying to coax her into saying her first word but she was just giggling, toying with the gold band on his ring finger.  
  
Robert sighed and kissed the top of her head, bouncing her slightly, smiling widely at how much she enjoyed it. Her small arms flew around, as if she was pretending to fly, and Aaron chuckled, sipping on his tea.  
  
“Come on, say it. Daddy! Do it for me. Daddy!”  
  
Aaron shook his head, trailing over to the blonde, sitting down next to him. He set his tea on the coffee table in front of them, taking the baby out of his husband's arms. Aaron pecked her on her forehead, causing her nose to scrunch up cutely, her small curls falling in front of her eyes. Her small fingers tugged at his jumper, laughing when he stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
“No way, mate. Her first word isn't going to be daddy. Not on your life. Ignore him. Dada...dada!”  
  
Nanci just stared at the mechanic, and for a few seconds it looked like she was about to say something before her arms reached out for Robert again, clapping them, eyes set on his shiny ring. Aaron sighed and passed her over to Robert, who went back to mouthing the word again, but she was too interested on the ring. He sighed again and slumped back into the chair, bouncing her when she pointed up, and again her arms waved about. The mechanic when the front door bell echoed throughout the house. Aaron looked over at Robert, who didn't even notice it, too focused on the way she was laughing, a grin on his face.  
  
The brunette wished that he had the camera in that second, because that moment was just beautiful to him.

He stood up and walked to the front door, unlocking it before opening it, revealing Victoria. The young woman had a large box in her hands, and without an invitation, made her way into the house. Aaron looked at her weirdly, wondering how she wasn't breaking a sweat, the box seemed quite heavy.  
  
“Hey Aaron! Where's the little one?”  
  
Aaron, eyeing the box suspiciously, pointed to the living room and the young woman nodded before trailing over to the room. His smile widened when he saw the baby in Robert's arms, her green eyes lightening up when she saw the brunette. She ruffled her hair gently and sat the box down on the coffee table, tearing it open when she pointed at it.  
  
“I got a present for our youngest Sugden.”  
  
She reached in and pulled out a small wooden rocking horse, that had her name carved in the middle, with butterflies and teddy's surrounding it. On the other side it also had 'baby girl' carved in it, with roses around it. The couple gasped in astonishment and shock, trying to figure out how Victoria had thought of it.  
  
Victoria took Nanci out of Robert's arms and carefully placed her on the horse, settling her hands on the handles and held onto her tight as he rocked her back and forth. She laughed loudly as well as Victoria, who was amused by the look on her face. She sat down next to her while Aaron secretly took out the camera that was sitting on the table next to the front door and snapped a picture of them both.  
  
Robert was still in shock.”How much did that cost, Vic?”  
  
The brunette turned to him and shook her head.”It doesn't matter. I'd rob all the shops in the world if it meant that cheeky smile.”  
  
Robert and Aaron looked at eachother before the two grinned. Victoria continued to rock her back and forth, her dark eyes sparkling with happiness whenever she pulled at her bracelets and she settled her hands back on the handles. She eventually managed to rock herself but she still stayed close just in case she fell off. The three watched her as Aaron took pictures, the blonde still wondering how Victoria managed to keep this quiet, she could never keep a secret from him.  
  
“That thing is amazing, Vic!”  
  
The three turned around to see Ross standing behind the couch, a playful look on his face. It was as if he wanted a go on it himself as he went around the couch and kneeled in front of the horse, while Victoria joined the other two on the couch.

“Hey, Nance! Having fun, yeah?”

She responded by babbling nonsense at him while Robert glared at Ross before he turned to his husband.

“What the hell is he doing here?”

Aaron shrugged, smirking as he saw the hate in Robert's eyes as he glanced at Ross.”He is married to Debbie, Rob. He has to be around sometimes.”

“Yeah but does it have to be in family moments?”  
  
Nanci smiled at Ross, pushing herself back and forth as the four looked on, each of them urging her to say their names. She ignored them and continued to play while they chatted, apart from Ross, who was back down next to her after being kicked off the couch by Victoria.  
  
“Say it for uncle Ross, Jess.”  
  
“No!”Robert protested, glaring angrily at the other man.”Say Daddy, that's easier to say!”  
  
“No…. _Ross_.”  
  
“No... _Daddy_ _!_ ”  
  
Aaron held up his hands when the two began to began to glare at eachother, ready to fight and he got in between them. Robert sat and watched, amused and slightly pissed that Aaron had broke it up. No one noticed that Nanci had managed to get off the horse and was now interested in the box it came in, she reached up and pulled it off the table, causing it to tumble down on top of her. She laughed happily, clapping her hands again.  
  
”Your arguing over a child saying your name, you get that right?”Aaron rolled his eyes, pushing them apart.”Get over it.”  
  
“Fine.”

“Fine.” Robert finally said.

They stood in silence and that was when Robert sensed that something was off, it was too quiet for his liking. His eyes drifted over to the horse and noticed that she wasn't on it.  
  
“Where's Nance?”  
  
Four pairs of eyes widened when they heard a loud giggle from across the room. Nanci was inside the box, amusing herself with the TV remote when there was a knock at the front door. Instead of waiting for an answer, it opened and Adam walked in, smiling at the others before looking around for Nanci who had now managed to turn the box onto it's side.

She rolled out of it, before crawling over to Adam, tugging at his trouser leg for some attention.  
  
“There she is!”  
  
He lifted Nanci into the air, while she snuggled into him, tired of playing.  
  
“A-Adam.”  
  
All was quiet, eyes moving over to Robert, who's eyes narrowed in anger. His eyes darkened and Aaron's face fell as he saw the hurt in Robert's eyes as he processed what she had said.

"You fuc-"  
  
He cut himself off because Nanci was in the room then suddenly, Robert shot up and went for Adam, causing Aaron to pull him back.

Nanci had finally falling asleep, cuddled into Adam's chest who was looking at the blonde with a confused look on his face, but his face was beaming with pride at his name being her first word.

Aaron lightly smacked Robert on forearm, warning flashing in his eyes.  
  
“Wake her up and you're sleeping on the couch tonight, mate.”

 


	2. first steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I missed her first steps...i can't believe it.”

**10 Months Old**

**“Robert....Robert!”**

The blonde's eyes snapped open at the sound of his lover's screaming. He shot up, his breathing quickening as he thought of the worst thing possible. Jumping out of bed, he tugged on his jeans, not bothering to button them up and ran out of the bedroom.

Thoughts spun around his mind, the image of Nanci falling over and cutting herself, or bumping her head on the edge of the table made his heart fall in his stomach. He bounded down the stairs, years of running as a youngster coming to good use. As he ran down the hall way, he banged on bedroom doors, waking them up..

Victoria came out first, yawning loudly.”What the hell, Rob? It's like 6am.”

Adam groaned from behind her, silently telling Robert that it wasn't a good time. Clearly having heard all of the noise, Chas came out of the bathroom, her toothbrush in her mouth, and he glared at the blonde.

“What's going on, Rob?” She asked, world slightly muffled because of the toothbrush in her mouth.”Some of us are busy.”

Adam piped up next, agreeing with Chas, speaking before Robert had the time to answer.“Yeah...some of us are _busy_!”

Victoria, who clearly hadn't been sleeping, hit her other half on the chest. Robert opened his mouth to speak but he was once again cut off by Aaron's yelling.

“Robert! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!” Came from the bottom of the stairs.

Without waiting for another sign, the four perked up, their eyes flashing with panic, mirroring Robert's before they ran after the blonde. Chas, toothbrush still in her mouth followed them, behind Victoria, who hadn't ran so fast in her life.

The three, imaging the same things that Robert had tumbled down the stairs and made their way into the living room where the shouting had been coming from. But what they were welcomed with was the complete opposite.

Aaron was sitting on the carpet, Nanci, perched in his lap, just like it was every morning. Their eyes trailed over her, their hearts slowly going back to the regular pace when they didn't see anything wrong with her.

Adam, who had been happily having fun with his wife, sent the front man a dirty look, sneering angrily.

“What the fu-”

Before he could finish, Adam slapped his hand over his mouth.

Robert frowned, asking.“Aaron, what was the screaming about?”

They looked closer at the brunette, he had tears in his eyes and the most proudest smile Robert had ever seen. He was so focused on the baby in his arms that he hadn't noticed the tears in his eyes at first. Pecking the top of her head, he looked up at the other four. She giggled and clapped her hands together as Robert knelt down, letting her small fingers lock around his larger ones. Aaron watched them, chewing on his lower lip to stop himself from laughing before he replied in a cheery voice.

“You missed it!” Robert glanced at him, confusion in his eyes,”She walked, Robert...and you missed it.”

All four of them, at the same time sais.”What?”

“She walked. I got her up at the usual time and took her down then gave her breakfast. We sat down and like always, she began to crawl but this time, instead of crawling back to me, she got to the table and stood herself up. Then, she walked back over to me...all by _herself_.”

Aaron said the last three words by clapping Nanci's hands together, who giggled again.

Robert's face fell, upset that he had missed one of the most important moments of Nanci's development.

Adam and Victoria smiled while Chas had tears in her eyes. They all sat down next to the baby and Aaron, who hadn't looked so proud in his life.

“C'mon, Nance...”Adam smiled at the baby, encouraging her to show them.”Walk this way.”

“I-I missed her first steps...i can't believe it.”

Robert's sad tone made their smiles drop and Nanci, as if she could sense the change of mood in the room, looked up at her father. Her arms came up and her fingers tangled in his shirt, tugging at him, a small smile on her face. He returned it, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

“Robert, she'll be walking for the rest of her life, she's not going to remember you missing this one.” Aaron whispered, covering his hand with his own, squeezing gently.

“I know...but if I hadn't been sleeping, if I had gotten up with her...”

“Rob, you'll be there for everything else...it's not a big deal.”

He nodded, but his eyes were still wide with disappointment.

Nanci's hands pulled at Aaron's that were wrapped securely around her, whining when he didn't notice it for the first time. She wiggled, mumbling to herself and he let her go. She tumbled onto the blanket that they were all sitting on, giggling once more and she crawled over to the blonde, who was looking at the ground in shame. She sat up by herself and reached out once more, clapping again when Robert didn't see this.

“Nance wants you, man...”Adam said and Robert's head raised.

His eyes lit up slightly when she held his hands again.”Hey, baby. What you after?”

She clutched his hands with the small amount of strength she had and a few seconds later she pushed herself up onto her feet. On shaky legs, Nanci let him go and Robert had to stop himself from making sure that she was alright by holding onto her. Aaron told him to let her go and all the family, including Chas who was now standing by them taking pictures, watched with amazement.

Aaron grinned before he spoke.“She's walking for you, Rob...she could tell that you were upset.”

“Yeah...i guess.”He laughed loudly,”Look at her go!”

They eyed her as she slowly walked the short distance to Adam, who beckoned her to him with his fingers, and she fell into his lap with a squeal. They all clapped for her, encouraging the baby to do it again, but she nuzzled into Adam's shoulder. Chas took a few more pictures before he sat down next to them. Robert smiled at his lover and leaned over, pressing a hard kiss to Aaron's lips before he held his hands out.

“Pass her over, i'll take her back upstairs for her nap. Otherwise, hell will unleash.”

Adam nodded and handed the youngest to Robert, who kissed the top of her head, before he pecked Aaron again. His mechanic smiled at him, happy that he was cheered up before Robert stood up and trailed over to the stairs. He moved up the steps before he turned into the hallway that contained the bedrooms. He hushed her as she fell into her slumber, letting out another whine as he entered her nursery. He placed her into the white cot and covered her with her blankets.

She whined again, wiggling her fingers and Robert instantly knew what she wanted. He reached over at the opposite end of the bed and picked up her beloved blue dolphin teddy. He then tucked it into her arm, and smiled softly as she clutched it into her chest.

“There you go, baby...”

Nanci sent Robert a somewhat smile before her eyes fluttered shut and she soon fell into a soundless sleep.

“I know you'll be walking the rest of your life but don't walk too far. Okay? Don't forget that we're still here.”

Robert kissed her forehead once more and told her he loved her before he turned off the light and left the bedroom.


	3. first nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's okay. It was only a dream, Nance. We're here, OK? Nothing is gonna happen to you because we're here to protect you.”

**3 Years Old**

“ **Daddy...Daddy!”**  
  
Nanci clutched her blue dolphin teddy closer to her chest as she shook Robert's arm harder, whispering as loud as she could so that she wouldn't wake the snoring brunette beside him.   
  
Her green eyes looked around the dark room fearfully, and she bit on her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. He mumbled something that she couldn't make out and wrapped his arm tighter around Aaron, pulling his lover back against him.   
  
Giving up on whispering, she let out a loud Robert-like shriek.“ _Daaddddy!_ Wake up, Daddy!”  
  
Aaron and Robert shot up, panting and shocked at how such a little girl could scream so loudly. She whimpered and rubbed her cheek against her teddy, tears filling her eyes when a tree branch hit the bedroom window. Robert's pissed off expression disappeared when he saw her face so he reached out and picked her up, settling her between him and Aaron.   
  
“What's wrong? Why aren't you in your own room?”  
  
The two men sat up against the headboard, both wondering what had brought her to tears, she barely cried, even when she was a baby she was well behaved. Nanci looked up at them with wide eyes, shaking her head when Robert suggested that he could take her back to her own bedroom and tuck her in. Nanci shuffled closer to Aaron, who rubbed her back comfortingly, the young girl stilling holding the teddy to her protectively, she always refused to part with it. Robert had bought her it when she was only a few months old and since then, she had never been able to sleep without it.  
  
“I had a bad dream, and i'm scared too go back to sleep.”  
  
She hung her head, as if she was ashamed to admit it, sniffling. The nightmare played again in her mind and Robert pulled her into his arms, her teddy falling onto the bed as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She sobbed and that's when they both realized that it had been her first nightmare because nothing like that had ever happened before. Robert whispered to her, telling her that it wasn't true and that it meant nothing.   
  
“It's okay. It was only a dream, Nance. We're here, OK? Nothing is gonna happen to you because we're here to protect you.”  
  
Minutes went by and she slowly began to calm down, her father's words making her feel better. Aaron smiled at them, wondering how the blonde always managed to cheer their daughter up. It was like he had that parental instinct inside him but nobody would ever believe that. They believed that he had nothing good inside of him but when the three were alone Robert turned into the softest person ever.

Whenever Nanci was around, she always succeeded in making all their problems go away, she never failed to make them smile. The blonde moved her so that they were face to face, his fingers brushing away her tears, and stuck out his tongue, making a grin work it's way onto her face.  
  
“Want to know what I do when i'm scared?”  
  
Nanci nodded while Aaron continued to sit quietly, observing how Robert was handling the situation. He perked up at the blonde's words, just as interested as Nanci was.  
  
“I shut my eyes as tight as i can and i shout 'go away' as loud as possible. So when I open them, the thing that was scaring me is gone. That's what I want you to do if we're not here, OK?”

“Yes, daddy.”  
  
Nanci nodded again, reaching out for her teddy as Robert stood up, ready to take her back to her bedroom. She stood up on wobbly legs, careful not to fall off of the bed, and jumped on Aaron, who groaned as her knee dug into his stomach. She giggled loudly, planting a kiss on his cheek before standing up again.  
  
“Night, dada. Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too. Night Nance.”  
  
The mechanic turned off the lamp next to the bed and lay back down, smile on his face as he heard Robert lift her up, mumbling to her quietly as he led her next door. The two entered her large bedroom, stopping to look at her fish in the tank, before moving over to the bed, which was also covered with several dolphins. Robert set her down, shook out the duvet and placed it over her, sitting on the edge of the bed when he saw a bothered expression take over her face.  
  
“Hey, hey! What did I tell you to do? Show me.”  
  
She shut her eyes and screamed as loud as she could.”GO AWAY!”  
  
Robert laughed, nodding proudly. Nanci stared him and pulled the duvet up to her chin, her eyes starting to fall as Robert coaxed her into sleep.

He brushed the hair away from her face, kissing her forehead, getting back up onto his feet. She fought the slumber for a few seconds, her hand reaching out for Robert's, small fingers wiggling for attention. It was a sign that she wanted him to stay with her until she fell asleep, something she always did since she was old enough to talk.  
  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
  
Robert held her hand, sitting on the chair next to her bed, and he silently watched her. Her soft snores filled the room, dark curls falling over her face while she still held onto the dolphin for dear life. Robert wondered how he had become so lucky, still almost convinced that he was in a dream himself, only this was nothing close to a nightmare. His eyes trailed over her wall, chuckling at how she had the same dolphin interest that he had as a child, there was several painted on her wall, thanks to Aaron's handiwork.  
  
Everything he had was thanks to Aaron. Before him, Robert never considered himself a fit father. He had always wanted to be one, but looking at what he had become when he grew up, the blonde was sure that he would screw it up.

The brunette made all his dreams come true and he was going to spent the rest of his life making it up to him.   
  
”I love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These snapshots are going to be random from whatever age that i feel i can write at so they aren't going to be in order.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up!”Nanci stuck her tongue out at Jackson, her eyes just as wild as Robert's.”Love is love! And because you are so stupid you will never find love.”

“ _My friends are gonna be there too, i'm on the highway to hell...on the highway to hell, highway to hell...I'm on the highway to hell...”_  
  
“Nance, I love that you're not giving in to the toilet drain that the music today is going down but don't you think that you're overacting with that song?”  
  
The blonde twelve year old turned and looked at her father, eyes narrowing.”Nope, I think that I am on the highway to hell, dad. That is what hell looks like. Pencils, desks and sitting in them are children looking like zombies and being verbally and physically abused by teachers with weird mustaches and rulers.”  
  
“That's it,”Aaron laughed with a shake of his head, parking the car, ignoring when he heard another driver yell at him because he had stolen his spot.”no more Pink Floyd music videos for you.”  
  
“It's true. School is hell. You don't learn anything you need in life.”Nanci responded, pointing at the building.”See that window? The bars come down when the parents drive off.”  
  
Aaron laughed again, leaning back in the drivers seat, fishing out his wallet.”You certainly do have your father's imagination, don't you?”  
  
“When did the weekend pass so quickly?”  
  
“It's not the end of the world, believe me.”Aaron said to his daughter, pulling out money for her lunch, handing her more than she needed.”I hated school. It was hell for me, I get where you're coming from. Trust me, your father and I were the exact same. All you gotta do is keep your head down.”  
  
“Fine. But you're paying for my therapy bills.” She replied, shaking her head as he chuckled.  
  
“The weekend will be here soon.”Aaron sighed, handing Nanci her school bag which she hadn't touched since the weekend started. She took it with a glare, putting it on slowly, as if it were something that would taint her.”You're getting Monday off, remember? Our holiday begins next week.”  
  
“We could go early? Enjoy the sights. Please?”  
  
He was tempted to. He hated school and agreed with her, but he couldn't. Robert hadn't come to drop her off because he would have given in before Aaron had.  
  
“Can't you just take me home?”Nanci asked her father with a pout, tilting her head.”I won't tell.”  
  
“I'd love to but I can't. It's against the law.”  
  
“I thought you were above the law, daddy.”She sing songed, arching an amused eyebrow at her father, placing the money in her pocket.  
  
“Nice try. Now, off you go. Your friends are waiting for their leader.”Aaron encouraged, pointing at the group of friends that were waiting for his daughter.”The sooner you get in the sooner i'll be here to pick you up at half three.”  
  
Nanci sighed, rolling her eyes and sat up, glaring at the school before she moved to leave the car. “Fine, but you do realize that this makes you lose about 500 points for father of the year award, right?”  
  
Aaron grinned at her, starting up his car again with a shake of his head.“I'll remember that for when you ask me to lie to your father about leaving the backdoor open this morning.”  
  
When she looked at him with wide eyes, wondering how he had known, Aaron added.”You can't beat the master. You're still the grasshopper. But don't worry, i'll blame it on Ross or something.”  
  
Nanci couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto her face when her father smiled at her. She glanced at the clock, realizing that the bell would ring at any minute and huffed. Saying goodbye, she leaned across the middle of the car and kissed Aaron's cheek before leaving the car, still singing underneath her breath.  
  
“ _...highway to hell...”_  
  
She shut the door and quickly caught up with the friend that had been waiting for her at the gate.

Aaron waved her off, as she and her friends quickly walked into the school just in time for the bell.  
  
“How I don't miss being that age...”

* * *

 “ **Look, all i'm saying is that home-schooling is the best option if she isn't happy where she is.”**  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes as he followed his lover into the kitchen, Ross following them. They all smiled at Victoria who was at the sink.“We know nothing about school subjects, Rob. You either spent most of the day in the toilets with a girl or in the head teacher's office getting told off and i was never there.”  
  
“You sure he wasn't the head boy?” Ross teased.

Aaron and Robert turned to Ross at the same time.”Shut up.”

“Why are you here?”

Ross rolled his eyes, jumping up onto the counter.”You know you love me. Besides, Nance and I watch Jeremy Kyle when she gets home and she loves that.”

They ignored him and turned to one another, continuing their conversation.  
  
“Then we'll hire someone. The best of the best. I'm still making more than anyone else in this village, remember? Chrissie won't dare complain because she knows how much money i'm making her and her father.”Robert said, jumping on top of the counter next to Ross.”Simple. We've got plenty of room to make a teaching room.”  
  
“It's not just that. Finding the best of the best is easy, I know that. You won't settle for anything less. But school is also a place for her to make friends. She's got a group there and they come over on the weekends. I just don't want her isolated.”  
  
“She has plenty of friends in the village, she's got a big family.”Robert said, feet swinging back and forth before he added.”They won't forget about her. Our kid is too damn awesome. They'll be missing out if they do.”  
  
“I know that, too. I've seen the other kids. We got lucky, I mean, look at us. Of course our kid was to be the best.”Aaron replied with a grin propping his feet up on the table.”I'm just worried that it's not the best choice.”  
  
“Look, there is nothing wrong with her academically, but she is not happy there. You saw her this weekend she didn't have any fun.”Robert seriously said to the brunette, toying with the gold band around his ring finger.  
  
“He's right there.”Ross piped up from next to Robert.”She didn't even want to touch the dolphins when we went to see them and she adores them. Completely obsessed. But instead of ranting at the staff about how the dolphins needed bigger spaces to move around she looked upset.”  
  
Robert nodded, remembering how distant she looked before he spoke again.”She is happier at home with her family and if we have the power to combine the both then we should. Or we should at least look into it, explore our options. That can do no harm.”  
  
“Fine, i'll look into it tomorrow. I'm betting they've given her a shit load of homework, even if it is Monday.”  
  
Robert chuckled, nodding in agreement with the brunette.“They will. Let's just hope we can be of some help.”  
  
The two smiled at one another before a sharp ring echoed throughout the household. Aaron sighed and got up when he realized that Ross or Robert weren't. He set down his drink and picked up the phone from the table next to him that held important letters and such things. He answered, placing it next to his ear as they went quiet.

“Hello?”  
  
Robert watched as Aaron conversed with the caller on the other end. The brunette seemed relaxed and bored for a moment before, all of a sudden, he straightened in his chair, feet falling from the table, making Aaron frown.  
  
“What did you you just say?”Aaron asked angrily, his eyes narrowing when the person on the other end spoke.”A fight?”  
  
“Fight?”  
  
The blonde and Ross shared a look before Robert jumped off of the counter and sauntered over to the table, leaning against it, looking interested yet concerned. Victoria and Ross shared a look, wondering what was wrong. Aaron was quiet for another few moments while the person on the other end spoke until he shook his head, as if protesting their words.  
  
“Well there must have been a reason for it.”  
  
“Aaron?”Robert frowned again, looking a little worried when Aaron didn't reply.”What is it? Who's been fighting?”  
  
“Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can.”Aaron said a moment later, sighing tiredly, looking like he wanted to jump through the phone.”Bye.”  
  
“What the hell has happened?”  
  
Aaron sighed, shrugging on his jacket while he picked up his car keys, backing away as he replied.”It's Nance.”  
  
“What happened?”Robert and Ross asked at the same time, the blonde picking up his own jacket.”Is she okay?”  
  
“She had a fight with some kid at school.”  
  
This caused the other two to stop in their tracks as they processed the information while Robert fought the urge to chuckle as Aaron frowned at him, wondering why he was laughing. They all shared a look before quickly following Aaron out of the house.  
  
“She really is your kid isn't she, Aaron?”  
  
Ross quickly dodged Aaron's fist at his words.

* * *

“ **Robert** **, you can't kick the kids!”**  
  
“Why fucking not? He kicked me _first!_ ”  
  
Nanci stopped her smile from crawling onto her face when the other kids and parents in the office looked up, eyes widening at the sound of Robert's screeching along with Aaron's attempts to calm him down. She looked back down at her swinging feet, slightly worried at how her parents were going to react to her being in trouble. She was usually a well behaved child but now and then, because she had gotten Aaron's temper, she spoke her mind too much which would get her into trouble but never this serious.

Never serious enough for her parents to be called.  
  
“Because you called his mother a fucking bitch. And stop swearing! We're in a school!”  
  
“She parked too close to my car and you fuc- _forget it_!”  
  
Nanci looked up as the office door opened and in walked her parents and best friend.  
  
Her parents, both looking worried but upset at being called, looked around for her.  
  
Aaron found her first, sitting next to the teacher's office door where the chairs were lined up. He told the two who followed him, Aaron leading them as always.  
  
“Hey, baby.”Robert's voice instantly dropped to a softer tone when his eyes landed on Nanci.”Are you okay?”  
  
Aaron sighed as the blonde sat next to their daughter, smiling down at her.  
  
“Rob, you can't-”Aaron cut himself off, shaking his head at his lover. Robert was the pushover parent and left all the discipline to Aaron, who was much more stronger than him.

The brunette rolled his eyes and narrowed his at his daughter, putting on his best 'you're in trouble' voice.  
  
“Nanci Livesy-Sugden, you better explain why we're standing here.”  
  
“She punched someone, remember?” Ross cut in with a smirk.  
  
“Yes, Ross, I know.”Aaron sighed, rubbing his temples, trying not to lose his temper.  
  
Ross just shrugged and smiled at Nanci who stopped herself from giggling.  
  
“Want to tell me why your head teacher called myself and your father in?”  
  
Nanci nodded, looking down at her still red knuckles.”I hit someone, dad.”She whispered but her eyes widened and she straightened, turning to her blonde father, looking for help from Robert.”But he started it, daddy! I swear!”  
  
“You hit-”  
  
Aaron was, once again, interrupted by his attempts at being firm with his daughter when Ross chuckled, clapping his hands.”You kicked a boy's ass? Well done Nance! Give your uncle Ross a high five.”  
  
Ross raised his hand, waiting for Nanci to hit it with her smaller one, but Aaron shoved his arm out of his way, glaring at the blonde.”What the hell are you doing?! She's being punished.”  
  
“What?”Ross chuckled dryly, looking at Aaron with an amused expression.”Like you haven't got into a fight? Because I can tell her-”  
  
“Shut your mouth or the next person who'll be getting punched here will be-”  
  
“Guys! This isn't helping!” Robert finally spoke up.”Do you want to be called into the head teacher's office?”  
  
Nanci bit her lip to stop her smile. She was used to Ross and her father going head to head on subjects and it always made her laugh because it was usually over something silly.  
  
“Mr. Livesy and Mr. Sugden?”  
  
They all looked up at the sound of the head teacher's door opening and a well dressed man stepped out, frowning when he saw everyone looking at the group who had entered.  
  
“Yeah, man. That's us.” Aaron replied, standing up, smiling polity.  
  
“A-All of you?” He stuttered, eyes trailing over the five band members.  
  
“Yeah. Our daughter has two fathers. She's mainly raised by men, by _us_. No mother.” Robert's voice dropped to a hiss, eyes darkening.“Why? You got a problem with that?”  
  
“Rob, he didn't mean-”  
  
“No, there is no problem. It's just...there are only so many chairs in my office for guests but i'm sure we'll be all right.”The head teacher corrected, stepping aside, gesturing for them all to enter.”I'm Mr. Lou, by the way, Nanci's head teacher.”  
  
Robert's glare fell when Aaron's fingers locked around his wrist, silently telling him to calm down. They allowed Nanci to enter first, Aaron taking her school bag and the rest followed, leaving Mr. Lou to shut the door behind them. Robert, Aaron and Nanci found their own seats on one side of the room, sitting their daughter in between them while the rest found their own seats too or stood. Ross was left to lean against the wall beside Aaron's chair. The head teacher smiled politely as he passed Ross who glared at his back.  
  
“This is Mr and Mrs Fulton.”Mr Lou said, gesturing to the man and woman sitting at the side with a young boy around Nanci's age.”And this is their son Jackson.”  
  
Robert, Aaron and Ross and stared at the black and blue bruise on Jackson's cheek. Jackson glared at Nanci, making Aaron's frown deepen, before he turned back to his family.  
  
“Mr and Mrs Fulton, this is Nanci's parents and their close family friend.” Mr Lou introduced, sitting behind his desk.

“I wouldn't call him a friend, more like a pain in the-”

“You love me and you know it.”Ross cut Robert off.  
  
The two separate families looked eachother over before turning to the head teacher.  
  
“Right, i'm sure that we're all aware of why we're here today?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah, because that girl assaulted our son.” Mrs. Fulton hissed.  
  
“That girl, you stupid bi-”Robert cut himself off again when Aaron nudged his thigh.”woman. Our daughter has a name.”  
  
“I'm not even sure she can be called a girl after she showed such shocking violent behavior!”  
  
“Why? Because she's being raised by two men?”  
  
When they didn't answer, just glared at them, proving Robert's thoughts, the blonde chuckled.”Well, that proves the homophobic thought that a kid can't learn usual things when being raised by a gay couple right? Including defending herself, no doubt. I'm pretty sure Nance is still picking pieces of his teeth out of her boots.”  
  
The husband opened his mouth, ready to respond but the head teacher, desperate to stop the arguing, spoke first.  
  
“Let's just carry on, shall we?”  
  
When they all nodded, Mr Lou continued. Robert and the husband's glare broke when Aaron, once again, nudged him. The blonde sighed, turning his attention to the head teacher.  
  
“Okay, this morning, the nurse school nurse was contacted because Jackson had suffered a punch to the cheek by Nanci. The two had been bickering on the playground but it never came to anything serious until they came to blows in the hallway. Harsh words were slung back and forth until Nanci raised her fists.”  
  
“Our boy would never throw a hit.” The wife sniffed proudly.  
  
“Because i'm sure he couldn't throw one going by the look of him. No doubt it'll be his best friend for when he's older if this is how he treats women.”Ross chuckled, his words actually making Aaron and Robert smile a little.”That bruise will last for a good few days, kid!”  
  
“How dare-”  
  
Mr Lou cleared his throat, calming them all down before he spoke again.”All right, i'm sure that, considering Nanci has never been in this type of situation before, we can resolve this. She will have to apologize and will have to serve detention the rest of this week.”  
  
“What about Jackson? It takes two to tango!” Robert piped up, eyes narrowing.  
  
“Jackson didn't throw a punch!”  
  
“Why did you hit Jackson?” Robert asked a quiet Nanci.  
  
“He said mean things.”Nanci replied.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“He said that I wasn't normal because I didn't have a mom and he said that two boys who like to kiss are gross.”  
  
They gasped in unison, their eyes widening at the revelation. Ross' eyes widened and he stepped forward, a frown on his face.”You little-”  
  
Ross was almost knocked to the side as Robert moved to stand up but had to be pulled back by Aaron, who was glaring daggers at the child.  
  
“Well, they are! My dad says so!”  
  
“Shut up!”Nanci stuck her tongue out at Jackson, her eyes just as wild as Robert's.”Love is love! And because you are so stupid you will never find love.”  
  
“You're stupid!”  
  
“No, you're stupid!” Nanci and Ross both shouted back in response.  
  
Mr Lou cleared his throat once again, shutting everybody up.  
  
“I am so sorry about this. I will make sure that no contact will happen between Jackson and Nanci in the future.”Mr Lou apologized, fingers laced together as he tried to smooth things over.”Sometimes people do not understand-”  
  
“No fucking way!”Aaron yelled, finally breaking his silence as he stood up, eyes blazing.  
  
“Excuse me?”Mr Lou frowned, looking up at an angry Aaron.”I'm sure that if Jackson and Nanci apologize to one another and-”  
  
“No! He deserved it. Just because a brat doesn't get taught how to act human at home does not mean that others should suffer.”Robert spoke up. He turned to Jackson's parents, rolling his eyes.”Look, just because you aren't getting any at home doesn't give you the right to act like an ignorant dick, all right? Stop brainwashing your kid and deal with your own problems, okay?”  
  
The wife blushed while the husband glared at Ross who just shook his head and walked out, mumbling underneath his breath.  
  
“I am deeply sorry-”  
  
“So are we! People should be able to love whoever floats their fucking boat, deal with it!” Robert shouted, standing up, too, hand finding Aaron's.  
  
Nanci was putting on her school bag and was already looking much happier than she had earlier. She had been deeply upset by Jackson's harsh words and didn't like it when he had been cruel about her family.  
  
”From now on our daughter will be taught at home.” Aaron decided, making Robert nod.  
  
“Really?” Nanci looked up at Aaron with wide eyes.  
  
“Yes. As soon as we get home i'll be on the phone to make the arrangements.”  
  
Nanci smiled for the first time that day and followed her parents out of the office, leaving a shocked trail of people behind.  
  
“Ross!”Nanci screamed, running ahead, breaking the 'no running in the hall' rule.”You won't believe what happened.”  
  
Robert and Aaron trailed behind them, smiles on their faces, looking pleased as their daughter burst through the exit with Ross.  
  
“Think it'll work out?”  
  
Aaron shrugged, pulling out his mobile.“It always does in the end. It won't be easy, though.”  
  
“At least we'll be sure that ignorance and boys won't be a worry for now.”


	5. christmas

“ **Dad, please, just let me open one? Pretty please?”**  
  
Nanci gave her best innocent expression as she looked up at her father, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his shirt, her eyes fixated on the presents surrounding the large Christmas tree behind them. Her eyes lit up as she stared at the neatly wrapped gifts, her fingers itching to tear them open. The silver shiny wrapping paper bounced off the bright flashing lights that danced around the tree. The five year old set her gaze on her father again, pleading for him to give her permission.  
  
“Sorry, but you know that you can’t. Not until tomorrow, that’s the rules.”  
  
Nanci tilted her head pouting as her father shook his head. Her lower lip wobbled and she looked at the ground. It reminded him of Robert whenever the mechanic refused to have another kiss before he left in the morning even though he always gave in at the end. The two always managed to wrap him around their little fingers. He sighed, biting his lip to keep himself strong as he tried to keep the stern look on his face.  
  
Aaron Livsey wouldn't give in, especially not to a five year old...a cute, adorable, _pouting_ one.  
  
“Why not? Hannah told me that her daddy lets her open one on Christmas Eve, so why can’t I open one?”  
  
Aaron’s eyes widened as he tried to think of something, anything to get rid of the upset look on his daughter's face. He never got much presents when he was younger and lived with his father, so he had no experience in this sort of thing. His gaze settled on the small girl again. At that moment, he just wanted to let her open all of them, just to see her smile.  
  
“Because if your nice, right up until Christmas morning, Santa gives you more presents under the tree and in your stocking. Hannah won’t be getting more because she’s been naughty by opening them too early.”  
  
Aaron kneeled in front of his little girl, wiping her dark hair from her face to get a good look at her. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his own, looking as if she had bought the story he had made up.  
  
“R-Really, dad?”  
  
Aaron nodded, somewhat guilty for lying to her, but he knew that it would be worth it when she woke up in the morning. A small smile on her face appeared, again reminding him of his lover, and she jumped into his arms, locking her small arms around his neck, giggling into his shoulder as he stood up and spun her around. He laughed along with her as she pulled on his shirt, screaming loudly each time he tossed her in the air and caught her.  
  
“Anyone home?!”  
  
The pair slowed down, Aaron reaching out to calm his dizziness as Nanci jumped down, running down the hallway to the front door. The brunette smiled widely before following the sounds of greetings.  
  
“Daddy! You’re home!”  
  
Aaron leaned against the staircase as he watched Robert dump his suitcase beside the door and look down at Nanci who had her arms raised in the air, wiggling her fingers. Instead of lifting the girl into his arms, the blonde crouched down in front of her and pulled her into him, kissing her on the cheek.

He closed his eyes contently, hair falling over his face as he embraced his daughter who he hadn't seen in two whole weeks. He had been given no choice but to go away on business to meet a new client.  
  
After a few moments, he pulled away from his daughter and met his lover's eyes.

  
“I told ya I would be home for Christmas, didn't i?”  
  
Aaron just rolled his eyes at him playfully before grabbing the older man’s suitcase and began walking up the long staircase. Nanci pulled away from her father and opened her mouth, pointing at her teeth. She pulled down her bottom lip and there was a gap between her teeth, where the two middle ones had been.  
  
“It finally fell out, look, daddy, _look!_ ”  
  
“Aww, sorry I missed it, Nance. I promise i’ll be here for the rest to fall out."Robert smiled proudly, nodding as he stood up and pulled something out of his leather jacket pocket.  
  
Nanci’s eyes widened in excitement as he handed her a candy cane."That’s from uncle Ross. Now i’m gonna go and get changed, why don’t you go and find that Christmas movie you were telling me about on the phone?”  
  
Nanci nodded quickly before running off into the living room to look through the many DVD’s that she owned. Robert smiled as he heard her singing to herself as he began to climb up the stairs, yawning on the way. Opening the door to the bedroom he shared with Aaron, he found the mechanic sitting crossed legged on the floor, cursing as sellotape stuck to his fingers, all while trying to wrap one of Nanci’s Christmas presents.  
  
“Y’know we spoil her, dont’cha?”

“I know but I'm not the one buying last minute Christmas presents the night before.” Aaron replied.

“I bet you have a few underneath the bed. Am I right?”  
  
Aaron smirked up at him and nodded, watching as Robert took off his jacket and threw it onto the bed, kicking off his boots before sitting down next to him. He grabbed the tape out of Aaron’s hands and began tearing off pieces as the mechanic held the paper in place, muttering a thanks as Robert pressed it down.  
  
“How was it?”  
  
Robert sighed, writing out the tag before sticking it on top of the neatly wrapped gift.  
  
“Better than last time. He was a right pain in the backside, though and i'm pretty sure he fancied me.”

“You think everyone fancies you.”

“That's because they do.”  
  
Chuckling, Aaron stood up and put the presents into the closet as Robert changed into something comfier. He then turned around to the blonde again, who wrapped his arms around him, hauling him into his body. Robert buried his face into the younger man’s neck, inhaling his scent that he had missed deeply on his trip.

Aaron closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Robert’s shoulder.  
  
"I missed you."Robert peppered kisses along Aaron's sharp jawline, interlacing their fingers, his thumb running along the gold wedding band that was identical to his own.  
  
“DAD! DADDY! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!”  
  
They both laughed at the sound of Nanci’s scream that sounded a lot like Robert singing voice whenever he sang in the shower and thought Aaron couldn't hear him. Kissing his lover quickly, Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand and began to drag him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

They found their little girl sitting in the middle of the large couch, chewing loudly on the candy cane that Robert brought home for her, eyes glued on the plasma that was on the wall, giggling each time a funny scene came on. Her eyes settled on her parents that were watching her happily at the door.  
  
“Hurry,” Nanci said through her chewing.”Charlie’s dad is about to become Santa soon!”

Robert locked his arms around Aaron from behind, kissing the top of his head.

His blonde leaned against the seat, letting out a happy sigh, as they moved toward their daughter.

They each sat on either side of her, Robert observing as Nanci offered Aaron a piece of her candy cane and a warm feeling spread through him as he saw the smile on his face.

The smile he only kept for him and his child.

He had never seen Robert so happy, not even when they got back together.

He was happy.

They both were.

”Merry Christmas, Rob.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I'm sorry if this is OOC but i've never wrote these characters before. Anyway, i hope you liked it.


End file.
